


Five nights and one of its own

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, From the real world to the world of games, Gen, Many nights, Real people, Short Chapters, There's me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: What if you're the new security guard at Fazber's pizzeria?Survive and don't let yourself loseThe main thing is nothing to hope for
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Good God!" — after this phrase, the new "Huawei" flies to the other end of the sofa. The phone dropped to the top of the screen; the animatronics skimmer was on the screen. It was foxy.

The mouth was completely open, showing its double jaws with very sharp teeth.

"What are you doing?" the owner of the phone stared at her friend who was playing on the phone.

— E-it was a s-screamer...— Lisa whispered in a trembling voice— that was her friend's name.

"So what?" Ksen, a ten — year— old girl, asked. — The whole point of this game is a screamer.

"Damn him,— Lisa whispered.

"Who?" Ksen didn't understand. — Foxy?

Scowton...— she answered.

"Who is it?"

— Not important. 

— How can you be afraid of them? I'm here only for the sake of those screamers.

"You're too bold." Lisa said.

Ksen barely turned ten, as she is no longer afraid of screamers, or any horrors, even spiders. She said that all this — except for spiders — is fiction and so on.

But it was hard to believe. Here he lived normally, not even afraid of the dark. And when they tell you about the Lilac — head, that's all, now you're afraid of everything — the forest, the dark, and even your own friend-suddenly at night she becomes some kind of monster?..

...Ksen took the phone, turned it off and looked reproachfully at Lisa.

"What are you looking at? I'm not afraid of them at all."Lisa said boldly.

— Yeah? — smiled Xen."I bet if they existed in real life, you'd jump on a chandelier just to see them!"

"Watch yourself," Lisa snapped, " you'd be just as scared."

"Yeah, and you remember how scared you were because of an ordinary twig crunching.

"Oh, come on. "you're too young to argue with me."

"I'm only two years younger than you. Ksen reminded him.

— For two whole years! This is a very, very big difference! Lisa disagreed.

— As you say, Lisa, — Ksen did not want to quarrel. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" It is too late. she suggested.

"I doubt I'll sleep at all, — Lisa grumbled, wrapping the blanket around her as comfortably as possible.

Lisa yawned loudly, pulling herself up in place. — Oh, I think the sofa was softer."no," she said, and the dream was gone.

Lisa was sitting in a chair on wheels in front of some of the table.

"What is this?" she rolled her eyes and looked around the room. It was like an office... a security guard's office.

There were doors on the left and right, and buttons on the sides. One with the word "Light", and below the button: "Door".

There were some papers, a phone, and a tablet on the table; it must have been used to track the building Lisa was in.

It's like a... Pizza place.

Lisa pulled back the collar of her pajamas and swallowed. She always did this when she was afraid of something (sometimes this habit irritated others).

She seemed to understand.

This was no ordinary pizza place.

"What do you mean?» she thought, looking around the room in despair.

"It's impossible. Was it a dream? Yes, Yes, it's a dream." to make sure, Lisa pinched herself.

**Not**

_It wasn't a dream_.

And then the phone rang.

Lisa jumped in surprise, but didn't dare take the phone.

However, the phone didn't stop ringing. And, after three seconds, the phone was picked up.

— Hello? Lisa said.

"Welcome to Freddie Fazbear's pizza place, — the voice said.

At these words, Lisa's soul sank into her heels, and her heart was covered with leaden fear


	2. Chapter 2. Watch out for Bonnie!

* * *

"Who says that?" I asked quietly.

"Call me Phone Guy." Oh, I see you're the new security guard

— - No, I'm not a security guard, I'm Lisa! I shouted into the phone so that the Phone guy could hear me.

— If you're here, you're a security guard. Look at your clothes.

I looked down and shivered. Instead of my pajamas, I saw a uniform… Guard's.

"Do you hear that, Mr. What's-Your-Name?" What am I doing here? I shouted.

There was silence.

"All right, I'll tell you. finally, the Phone guy said. —

First.

Welcome to Pizzeria "Freddy Fazbеаr ". We are very glad that you have agreed to work for us as a security guard of the institution. Your task is to keep track of the animatronics so that they are not stolen or broken. This also applies to the pizzeria itself.

Look, if you don't know how you got here, I'll tell you.

All Fnafers get into this game, they are selected randomly. You're clearly a fan of Fnaf.

— No, no, thank you! — I interrupted him. — I don't like FNAF! Tell your superiors there that you took me for a very, very good reason! I don't know what to do here!

— But you played FNAF, " the other man said, confused.

— One time! You got the wrong one! Take Tur'ya, it tastes better, her skin soft!

— You're ratting out your friend?"

— But at least it won't be eaten on the first night!

\- Animatronics don't eat people, they kill!

— Yes, at least the anvils are thrown off! I snapped. "Let me go home!"

"I'm sorry, but since you're here, you'll have to meet all the conditions!"

You will have to survive not five nights,but five games of five nights. 

If you lose, you go back to the previous night. And so, even to the point of losing consciousness.

See these buttons? The first— "Light" - turns on the light so that you can see the animatronics in the shadows.

The second— "Door" - opens and closes the left and right doors.

And all this is spent on electricity.

Save energy.

Animatronics are active on different nights.

Also, keep an eye on foxy. Bye.

"The phone Guy's dead.

"What?" Hello! I don't want to stay here! I have a family and children at home! — I was lying, of course, even though I knew it wouldn't help.

I looked at my tablet. It was clearly not in Russian, because the time was shown not 0: 00, 12: 00 a.m.; and just the inscriptions on the buttons and on the old Newspapers that lay on the table.

One newspaper headline caught my eye: "Bite 87."

This is what the newspaper said:

"<i>In the summer, 1987, was committed, the so-called " Bite 87," a certain unknown animatronic. The victim survived this ill-fated bite. The robot bit off his frontal part of the brain, causing the poor child to no longer feel fear…»</i>

I was just not interested in reading any more 

It's too boring. 

With this newspaper, I completely forgot about the cameras, turning to the tablet, I shivered. Bonnie was looking at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them, Bonnie was gone. But I shouldn't have relaxed. — Stand. So he's coming for me. I decided. "Oh, my grandmother's Holy pickles…

The animatronic was already at the door — I heard his footsteps-but before I could close the door, he was standing on the threshold, watching me.

"D-dear Bonnie -" I began, getting up from the table. My voice was shaking. And there was no way I could stop it — maybe you won't touch me, will you? We are all civilized beings, even y-You, that is. — I decided to escape from the office, passing, at my own risk, past the animatronic. I carefully approached him and reluctantly looked into the robot's eyes. Her eyelids were half-closed and looked straight at me.

Bonnie was only a head taller than me, and I didn't have to look up to see his face .

Face as a face. Although, more precisely, the muzzle. Scary rabbit face. "Please, can you leave me alone?" — I turned on the "little girls" mode, and everyone usually feels sorry for little girls, even villains. - P-please…

Then it opened its mouth and attacked me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed so that he wouldn't touch me.

—A-Ah! I opened my eyes. Bonnie froze in mid-jump.

"Ha! Got it, bug-eyed robot? Be-be-be! I smiled triumphantly, putting my hands on my hips in a hero's pose.

I thought to myself, and stuck my tongue out at the frozen animatronic.

But I was happy early, because the animatronic fell right on top of me.

"Whoa... careful..." I breathed, and began to squeeze out from under the large mass. Fortunately, only half of my body fell on me.

So passed my first night.


	3. Chapter three. Different notes

... Right after I got out from under the heavy animatronic, the phone rang.

I think I know who it is.

\- Hello? I picked up the phone.

"I'm glad you did it," the Phone Guy said.— However, you were just lucky that the clock struck six.

Next time there will be no indulgences. "he passed out.

I stuck my tongue out at the receiver, even though I knew it would look very stupid if someone was watching me. It's time to break this stupid habit.

I sat down in the chair and spun around a few times.

Right after that fight with Bonnie, I started to believe in myself. Even stopped being particularly afraid.

"...But I wonder what other players did before me? And who were they? " - to resolve this question, I began to look at the table better.

In addition to old Newspapers, I found some notes. Maybe those players?

And so it was.

Several entries were in English. There were recordings in German, French, and Korean (or maybe it was Japanese (or Chinese), I don't know).

There were recordings in English .

The first entry was as follows:

"<i>Hey, hi! Fuck.. how cool it is here! My drim came true. I at Fazber's pizziria. !!

1 night went wel, 2 night too. And not F... nor scary</i>! "

Well, ignorance! Many mistakes. Was he really English?

Maybe it was a girl, though. Or maybe a girl. Or even a woman.

There were also entries in English , but I didn't really want to read them.

<i>All</i>. We were glad to be in this Pizzeria! They don't even think about the dangers that awaited them here.

Do they really hope that they can give the animatronics a thrashing, or, on the contrary, find a common language with them?

No, it's impossible! I've already tried to get along with Bonnie.

And what came of it? Nothing good!

And, by the way, I got here by accident.

I never liked this game. <i><right></right>I hated< / i>.

And I, a simple, two-over-the-top-year-old girl who is two hundred years behind in computer games, am being pushed into this damn game! Thank you, you have fulfilled my "dream".

I decided to check what's on the horizon.

On the tablet "1: 00 a.m. 2 night."

it's already one o'clock in the morning, and I didn't notice.

Energy, by the way, was 99%, although I didn't even use it.

I switched the camera to the kitchen.

However, I didn't see anything: there was a black screen. But I distinctly heard some kind of hype. There's someone there. It's probably Bonnie or Chica.

The restrooms are empty, too.

But foxy wasn't in the Bay.

"So this infection is already around," I guessed. Foxy, if I remember correctly, is moving straight from the Bay to the office. Maybe not. But something tells me it's better to be on the lookout.

However, I wanted to distract myself and do something not to be bored. I found a blank piece of paper and a pencil.

I wanted to write something to the "descendants" who will be in this game.

"<I>Dear, Whoever-you-Are,

<right></right>And so, I want to inform you that you do not lose your vigilance and caution. If you happen to be here, I ask you not to hope for friendship with these soulless pieces of iron.

Rely on your own strength and do not think that you will be lucky

Don't think.

Your Lisa <s>Kiseleva< / s>

13.03.20…»</i>

After writing this message, I put it in the most prominent place.

I sighed sadly. The corners of my eyes were tearful.

The fact that I was alone, it was somehow difficult to realize… Weird.

I've never felt so alone and abandoned.

If only someone were here. Someone < I>alive</i>. Even if only a small Xenia.

Everyone laughed at me for messing with a baby and a crybaby (although, mind you, she will be bolder than some). But they were damned wrong. Yes, it's small. So what? But it is very good.

She should be here now…

It's not that I don't have any more friends, it's just that Ksenia is the most loyal and youngest of my friends that I've ever seen in my life. Go and look for them.

But whatever it was, I was alone.

I took an empty piece of paper and made a paper airplane. I wrote "Meteor" on its wing and let it fly around the office.

The plane bumped gently into the right-hand doorway and landed on the floor next to the iron chicken's paw.

Wait... with an iron chicken's Paw?

I looked up and saw Chica standing in the doorway. Its beak was parted, showing its sharp teeth (if you can call them teeth), and its eyes — though not alive-stared at me unkindly.

I hit the "Door" button sharply and the door slammed in front of her beak.

"Good-bye," I said, breathing hard. Everything happened in one second. It took me a long time to recover from the surprise. Just a little more and remember your name.

I carefully placed my hand on my left breast and listened.

My heart was pounding in my chest at the speed of light. You must be so scared.

I looked at the tablet. The camera showed a corridor.

My heart skipped a beat.

Freddie was standing there, staring at the camera.

I think I knew what was coming.

The skimmer is coming.

But I didn't want to look away.

Instead, I looked deeper into his silver eyes.

Like Bonnie, they were a little preoccupied.

He looked at me as if from under his brows, or something.

Freddy opened his mouth.

Then I noticed something. There's someone inside it.

And that someone is clearly dead.

This is evidenced by someone's baby teeth behind his teeth.

Freddie jumped up so that his face was on the screen.

"Ah! with that cry, I fell off the chair and onto the floor. He heard someone laugh. Angry and scary.

"Here's a dog," I hissed, rubbing my sides. Damn him.

I carefully sat down in the chair, as my soft spot hurt a lot.

"The floor is cold," I said, " and they don't even heat it." — I saw a mug on the table. I thought it was water and took a good half of it.

"Bah! Ugh! What a mess! - I started to spit — - There ... Oooh… I don't even know what it is! I looked at the back of the ill-fated mug.

"<b>Grease oil, not coffee</b>", that's what was written on this mug.

"You were warned in time. I grumbled, wiping my lips.

Then I noticed a small refrigerator behind me.

I got up from the chair and walked over to him.

I opened it and groaned in frustration.

Except for the power engineers, there was nothing there.

Seriously?!

This is some kind of mockery. Sadism! Atrocity!

I slammed the refrigerator door and sat down in the chair, pulling it up to the table.

I sniffed sadly and rested my head on the table.

I wanted to sleep. And there is. Drink. Home.

I've never felt so hungry, cold, sleepy, and abandoned.

I lowered my eyelids as a sign of fucking fatigue.

I wanted to go home.

To your family. Homeward. To my favorite Voronezh.

I didn't want to stay here.

I don't understand how the previous players liked it here.

I think it was not difficult to go crazy in this game alone and afraid.

It was impossible to die here from animatronics or from other subjects of the game.

But it is quite possible to commit suicide.

Why do I think so? I want to kill myself right now! Only the fear of death and a faint ray of hope to win this game did not allow me to do it.

I knew this was just the beginning. And I'm with him, ugh, ugh, while I manage.

Or maybe someone before me gave up almost immediately.

Thinking that this is a dream and, after death, you will Wake up at home, in your soft bed, with your childhood toy or with some, even, person.

But what if it's not true? Then that person is long dead.

No, I may be wrong. Maybe everyone has been through this game?

Come on! Of course, everyone passed it. Sure. This also includes all players in the "FNAF". What are they doing there? One, two — and it's all over!

That's just my bad luck. Not fortanulo, as they say.

... I looked up at the tablet.

«6:00 a.m., 3 Night. "- this is what was written on the tablet.

The night is over.


	4. Chapter 4

When the third night came, the animatronics were surprisingly fast.

They started scaring me more and more with their creepy screamers.

With each new jerk, I fell out of the chair and screamed.

That's how I was built. A little something-and scream.

No, I'm not crazy. It's just that I think any of you would have done it.

As I understand it, animatronics do not" kill " through the monitor, but only when they approach me.

Fortunately, however, none of them succeeded.

But my powers were not infinite.

I wanted to sleep.

although, usually, my "battery" was enough charge for almost a week. But it seems that due to stress and dehydration, my body said "Goodbye" and started to shut down.

When I wanted to close my eyes even for a second, my subconscious and sense of self-preservation pounded on my head and said: "Don't sleep if you want to be home in the next few days!"

Yes, I want to go home.

But I wanted to sleep even more.

However, I still had to take the will in my fist and not fall asleep.

\- Oh… This is infuriating... — I said softly, sitting in her favorite chair on wheels, staring at the tablet. — this is some kind of sadism.

I must do something if I don't want to starve to death.

And then I looked at the iron door on the right, which led to the east corridor, and then to the kitchen.

\- just a second… What if we go and get some supplies in their kitchen? I said, scratching my chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I will! I decided, and got up from my favorite chair.

I took a flashlight and a tablet with me.

"And so, Elizabeth, you have a chance to save your plumage by walking past the corridor and into the kitchen!" I thought to myself and carefully left the office.

Here's the corner of the East Corridor. Then the corridor itself, and then… Kitchen.

I stood on tiptoe and began to creep, lighting the way with my flashlight.

Looking at my tablet, I noticed that there were no animatronics in the way.

Foxy was in the west corridor, Chica was in the dining room, Freddу was near the toilets, and Bonnie was hanging around the service area.

It's as clean as a canteen floor.

I kept close to the walls, so that I would be less visible if things went wrong.

I carefully went into the kitchen and looked around.

Nothing special. Kitchen as a kitchen.

Black and white tiles, sink, countertops and a small refrigerator.

That's what you need!

Well, it remains to carefully sneak up to the refrigerator, collect food and quietly dump. Like a ninja.

Then I heard the creak of metal.

The creaking made me very uneasy.

I turned slowly to the source of the noise.

It was Chiса. She was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at me very ominously.

It was clear. She wanted one thing.

To kill me.

i looked at her, and she looked at me.

It was scary and scary to know that right now you can lose and maybe get a stroke for life.

But then an idea came to me.

I took a deep breath.

A second later, I sped up and slid between the iron chicken's legs, thanks to the newly washed tile floor.

\- Thank you for the waxed floors! - for some reason i shouted with all the dope ran to the office.

"We need to speed up... we need to speed up..." I said, trying to run as fast as I could.

fortunately, chika didn't run very fast and i managed to run into the office and close the iron door.

so my third night passed


End file.
